O Elo Entre Dois Mundos
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: [Hiatus] Kagome faz um pedido a Shinkon no Tama para que o poço come ossos permita a passagem de todos pelas eras. Mas, com um pedido mal explicado todos podem atravessar as eras.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **

**InuYasha e Cia. não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Muito menos os outros personagens que aqui aparecem... Quando esses personagens pertencerem a Ayame, vocês implorarão para que os animes e mangás sejam extintos... **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeee! **

**Como podem ver, entrei com um novo FanFic... (Que não é tão novo assim...) **

**Ele é completamente diferente do "Ainda há Esperança". Este é de comédia! **

**Nem acredito que tive tamanha idéia, simplesmente estava escutando música de madrugada e me surgiu a inspiração... -.- Então na mesma hora comecei a escrevê-lo. **

**Meus irmãos gostaram do prólogo, e para Blust gostar de algo é jogo duro... **

**Eu já havia publicado-o antes, mas somente até o capítulo 3. Estou cheia de idéias maquiavélicas para este FanFic... Me aguardem! **

**InuYasha: Quando você diz "me aguardem" não quer dizer que irá fazer algo conosco, não é? ¬¬ **

**Ayame: Imagine InuYasha! fazendo cara de santa Eu nunca faria isso! cruzando os dedos atrás das costas **

**InuYasha: Sua ficwriter maluca! Já vejo tudo! O que vai fazer desta vez? **

**Ayame: Ah, InuYasha! Dá um tempo! ¬¬ Me deixe em paz! **

**InuYasha: Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo! **

**Ayame: O fic é um Crossover, satisfeito? **

**InuYasha: Croassaint? O.o **

**Ayame (revirando os olhos): Crossover sua besta quadrada! **

**InuYasha (com uma enorme veia na cabeça): Besta quadrada é! Kaze no Ki... **

**Ayame: Ô Kagome! **

**InuYasha (embainhando Tetsusaiga): Não! Não a chame, por favor! **

**Ayame: Só se você parar de me encher! **

**InuYasha: Feh! Se for isto que quer... vai embora **

**Ayame: Kagome não estava aqui mesmo... **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Prólogo oOo **

_Miroku estava ajoelhado, fazendo uma oração. Naraku era seu inimigo, mas um monge sempre ora pelas pessoas que morrem, sejam youkais ou não, malignos ou benignos. _

_InuYasha estava exausto, ainda com Tetsusaiga em mãos, ele fincou-a no chão e apoiou-se nela. Acabar com a vida de Naraku não fora nem um pouco fácil, mas, enfim, estava finalmente morto. _

_Sango e Shippou desceram da garupa de Kirara, que estava igualmente cansada. _

_Kagome caminhou lentamente até o cadáver de Naraku, que se desfazia conforme o vento passava, e pegou o enorme fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, juntando com o que estava consigo. _

_Um clarão ofuscante saiu do pequeno objeto, que agora estava inteiro e flutuando alguns centímetros da mão de Kagome, fazendo com que o grupo cobrisse seus olhos para não se cegar. _

_O clarão parou, e em seu lugar, uma luz rosa tênue envolveu a Jóia. O grupo olhou maravilhado para o pequeno objeto. _

_Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas, mas não derramou nenhuma. Finalmente o motivo por que ela continuava na Era Feudal havia se finalizado. Depois de tanto tempo... Agora só restava a Kagome tomar uma difícil decisão: voltar para sua era, ou morar até o fim de seus dias na era feudal. _

_Nenhum dos integrantes do grupo pediu para que ela ficasse ou fosse embora, já era uma decisão muito difícil, ficaria pior ainda se fosse pressionada. _

_Depois de uma semana a garota de logos cabelos negros resolveu se manifestar. _

_- Eu já tomei minha decisão! – Anunciou ela com um largo sorriso no rosto. Com isso, todos se reuniram com ansiedade e receio para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. **- **Eu morarei para sempre aqui na era feudal! _

_A idéia de não perder Kagome visivelmente alegrou a todos, mas estes também não sabiam o que dizer à garota. _

_- Se for realmente essa a sua decisão, pode ficar – disse Kaede andando com dificuldade na direção da garota quando esta a visitou em sua cabana para contar-lhe sobre sua decisão. _

_"Mas já estou avisando com antecedência: InuYasha ainda não sabe se realmente quer usar a Jóia... Se por acaso resolverem usá-la, me avisem com antecedência!" Kagome confirmou com a cabeça. _

_"Muito bem. De agora em diante, você será a nova protetora da Jóia!" _

_Kagome pediu permissão para visitar sua casa e sua família uma última vez. Então ela partiu, sua última visita a sua era, agora seu avô não precisaria inventar mais doenças pelas suas faltas, mesmo porque seu repertório já havia acabado, e começava a inventar nomes. _

_Ela subiu pelo poço e chegou na sua casa, onde sua mãe estava cozinhando, seu avô estava varrendo o templo, e seu irmão, para variar, estava jogando videogame. _

_**- ** Kagome! Que bom que você voltou! Como estão as coisas por lá? – perguntou animada a mãe da garota. _

_**- **Mãe, nós finalmente derrotamos Naraku! E juntamos todos os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas! – exclamou a garota com clara alegria estampada no rosto. _

_**-** Que ótimo minha filha! – Elogiou a mãe sem saber o que raios seria Naraku e a tal Jóia de Quatro Almas que a filha falava. Mas ela tinha uma certeza: _

_"Isso significa que você vai ficar aqui conosco?" _

_**- **Mamãe... – começou Kagome sem saber muito bem o que dizer, sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a querer se libertar. _

_"Vim aqui me despedir de vocês... Eu decidi ficar na era feudal para sempre." _

_E dizendo isso saiu correndo, com sua mãe chamando e correndo atrás dela. Kagome pulou para dentro do poço, sendo sua última visão, o rosto de sua mãe, chorando, enquanto gritava seu nome. _

* * *

Enquanto dormia, Kagome sonhava em ver sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmãozinho sempre que quisesse. Isso para tentar fechar o buraco que se formara em seu peito pelas saudades que sentia da família. Então, como uma legítima sonâmbula, foi até o poço e tentou atravessar as eras, mas como Kaede havia lacrado-o, ela não conseguiu. Então pegou a Jóia e sentenciou – inconsciente - o seguinte:

**-** Desejo que o poço come-ossos deixe todos atravessarem as eras!

A mesma luz rosa tênue da outra vez envolveu a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ela flutuou alguns metros no ar. Várias luzes se dissiparam pela Era Feudal. E o grupo foi acordado pelas fortes luzes que rasgavam o céu indo para diferentes lugares.

- O que está acontecendo aqui! – Indagou Kaede com visível aflição em seu rosto enquanto saia de sua cabana.

- Não sabemos vovó Kaede... – começaram Sango, Miroku e Shippou sonolentos. - Também acordamos agora.

- Rápido! – Ecoou a voz de InuYasha. - Venham até aqui!

Todos correram até o poço, onde InuYasha gritava. Lá estava Kagome no chão, sonhando.

**-** Eba! – Exclamou Kagome infantilmente. - Agora todos podem atravessar as eras!

**- **O que disse? – perguntaram todos os presentes arregalando os olhos. Então Kagome acorda com o barulho excessivo.

**-** Ah! Que droga! – Exclamou ela subitamente. - Foi só um sonho!

Ela olhou para os amigos, como se perguntasse "O que estão fazendo aqui?". Mas exclamou:

**- **Bom dia!

Ninguém respondeu. Estavam ocupados demais arregalando os olhos mais e mais para responder à garota.

**- **Você usou a Jóia! – explodiu Kaede quando reuniu forças.

**-** Não! – Apressou-se Kagome em dizer. - Quer dizer... Você perguntou sobre o meu sonho? Porque nele eu usei! – explicou feliz.

Kaede viu que do lado de Kagome havia um pequenino fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

**-** Ah, não! – Esbravejou a velha. – Kagome, você _usou_ a Jóia!

**-** Anhé? – perguntou a garota sem entender.

**-** Sua idiota! Você é sonâmbula! – repreendeu-a InuYasha.

**-** SENTA! – ordenou a garota aborrecida, fazendo com que InuYasha fosse com a boca no chão, mas se levantando logo em seguida.

**- **Por que fez isso, sua idio... – mas impediu a se mesmo de continuar a frase ao ver o olhar ameaçador que a garota lançava. Então se apressou em mudar de assunto.

"Kikyou estava enganada então, ela disse que ao fazer um pedido para a Jóia, ela desapareceria! Ao invés disso, ela se fragmentou toda novamente!"

Ninguém respondeu à constatação de InuYasha, somente escutaram um suspiro resignado.

- E ela ainda era considerada uma sacerdotisa melhor do que eu! – Reclamou uma garota de cabelos prateados. Todos se viraram para ver quem era.

**- **Tsubaki! – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Ai! Que bom que se lembraram de mim! – exclamou a sacerdotisa subitamente feliz. - Achei que eu era só mais uma personagem secundária!

Eles reviraram os olhos, e acharam melhor não falar nada para não acabar com a felicidade dela. Mas com isso acabou se formando um silêncio constrangedor.

**-**... E como tem passado Tsubaki? – arriscou-se a perguntar Shippou para quebrar o silêncio.

O grupo fez uma cara de que estrangularia Shippou. Aproveitando-se disso, Kaede tirou o corpo fora; saiu de fininho e foi para sua cabana. Tsubaki não viu os olhares que o grupo lançava para Shippou e começou a falar.

**-** Ai! Você não sabe menino! – começou ela como se estivesse contando uma fofoca. - Depois que eu morri... – mas logo interrompeu sua própria fala ao ver que todos evitavam olhá-la.

"Ah! Não precisam ficar assim! Eu não estou chateada que tenham me matado! O importante é que eu voltei, não é?"

**-** Oh, mas é claro! Seja bem vinda de volta! – exclamaram todos juntos com enormes sorrisos falsos estampados em seus rostos.

**- **Mas... Como você voltou Tsubaki? – perguntou Kagome sem conter sua curiosidade.

**-** Ah! Você, InuYasha e Kaede conhecem Urasue, não é mesmo? Aquela que ressuscitou a... – então respirou fundo para acrescentar: - Argh! Kikyou.

**- **Sim... Mas ela morreu. – disse Kagome.

**-** Mas ela renasceu em uma era mais avançada que esta... – explicou Tsubaki. - E acabou de voltar para cá por um poço esquisito... Então ela me ressuscitou! – completou feliz.

**-** O... O que foi! – perguntou Kagome amedrontada ao ver que todos os olhares se dirigiam a ela.

Eles reviraram os olhos como resposta, com gordas gotas em suas cabeças.

**-** Mas não foi só ela que veio! – apressou-se em acrescentar Tsubaki.

Tsubaki apontou para um canto em que havia um rapaz com um penteado lotado de gel, vestes verdes, o que mais parecia um uniforme escolar.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta. Parecia que conhecia aquele rapaz.

**-** Yu... Yusuke!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: Estou de volta com a reformulação da fic, que acaba de sair de Hiatus. XD **

**E então? Gostaram do prólogo? Caso tenham achado nonsense, para vocês terem idéia de como que vai ser este fic, este aqui é o capítulo "mais sério" de todos os outros... **

**Comentários são sempre bem vindos, assim posso saber se gostam ou não da fic. D **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	2. InuYasha vs Yu Yu Hakushô

**Disclaimer: **

**Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. Muito menos os de Yu Yu Hakushô. Quando eles pertencerem a mim, Tsubaki se casará com Toguro e terá como padrinho (madrinha?) de casamento o (a?) Jakotsu... Por isso, NUNCA desejem que esses personagens pertençam a Ayame! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeee! **

**Voltei com mais um chapter! **

**Agradeço por todas as reviews que recebi, publicar sem elas não tem graça, certo? **

**Este capítulo foi bem fácil de escrever, mas não sei se terei muitas idéias para o próximo... **

**Aprontei bastante com os personagens... XD **

**InuYasha: De novo aprontando com a gente! Se já não bastasse a Tsubaki ter voltado uma tagarela, você aprontou mais? **

**Ayame: ¬¬ **

**InuYasha: E agora você vai ouvir! Não seja cruel conosco! Porque nós, personagens, exigimos nossos direitos! **

**Ayame: Ô Kagome! **

**InuYasha: Nem adianta tentar chamá-la! Da outra vez você me enganou, não tinha ninguém e... **

**Kagome (aparecendo): Ah InuYasha! Para de encher! SENTA! sai **

**InuYasha (se levantando): Pra mim já chega! Eu vou chamar meu empresário! sai **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 1 oOo **

**InuYasha vs. Yu Yu Hakushô **

**- **Yu... Yusuke!

**-** Kagome! – exclamou o moço. - Graças a Deus! Salve-me deste demônio! – implorou apontando para Tsubaki.

**-** Não! Você está enganado... Fique calmo! – apressou-se Tsubaki em dizer. - O demônio morreu junto com o meu antigo corpo! E eu também não precisei mais de um youkai porque este corpo feito de terra e de ossos não me envelhece! Ele só apodrece, mas aí fica um cheiro horrível e... – mas a sacerdotisa se calou ao ver que todos reviravam os olhos.

"Er... Desculpe..." completou envergonhada. De repente seus cabelos ficaram para cima e ela adquiriu uma expressão demoníaca.

"O que quis dizer é que ficarei linda para sempre! Wahahahaha!"

Tsubaki voltou ao normal após todos arregalarem ao máximo seus olhos.

**-** Hum... Tsubaki... – começou Kagome. - Alguns de seus fios de cabelos continuaram de pé...

**-** Ah, é? Peço licença! Vou até a cabana de Kaede usar o espelho! Aí eu aproveito e bato um papinho com ela! – E dizendo isso, Tsubaki foi embora.

**- **Bem feito Kaede! Quem mandou fugir? – pensou Kagome maldosamente consigo mesma.

Mas logo ela se virou para encarar Yusuke, que a encarava também. E assim permaneceram por alguns segundos. Antes de exclamarem em uníssono:

**-** Eu sou seu fã nº 1!

InuYasha adquiriu veia na cabeça, que não foi notada por Yusuke ou Kagome, que começaram a falar coisas como:

**-** Ai! Eu adorei você no torneio das trevas! Lutou muito bem com o Toguro!

**- **E você com o Naraku! Nem acredito que estou aqui conversando com Kagome Higurashi!

Kagome e Yusuke ficaram mostrando os álbuns de figurinhas que tinham uns dos outros. Coisas que não foram bem recebidas pelos presentes, que reviraram os olhos.

Então Kagome decidiu perguntar:

**-** Yusuke... Você ainda não explicou porque chamou a Tsubaki de demônio... Ta certo que ela enche o saco, mas temos de dar um desconto já que ela voltou à vida...

**-** Aquela mulher fala pelos cotovelos e só sabe fofocar! Fala sério! Ninguém merece! Eu também voltei à vida e não sou assim!

Então Kuwabara apareceu ao lado de mais outras silhuetas que se dispersaram rapidamente.

**-** Ah! Não é assim, hein Yusuke! Você é pior do que pedra no sapato! – afirmou o ruivo.

Yusuke se levanta e dá um murro em Kuwabara, que vai parar na floresta do InuYasha.

**-** Olha só quem fala! – gritou ele na esperança do amigo escutá-lo na distante floresta.

Kagome e Yusuke continuaram a ver os álbuns como se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

A veia que estava na cabeça de InuYasha foi se multiplicando... Multiplicando... Até que ele desembainhou Tetsusaiga e tentou desferir um golpe em Yusuke enquanto ele estava de costas agachado com Kagome. Porém o golpe foi defendido por Hiei com sua espada.

**- **Hiei! Você por aqui! Não me deixa nem curtir minha ídola! – reclamou Yusuke sem notar que quase fora assassinado.

Kagome corou furiosamente e Hiei embainhou a própria espada, deixando o local reclamando:

**-** Hunf! Mal agradecido!

**- **Voltando ao assunto... – e virou-se para Kagome. - Nem sei como o Kurama ficou tão calmo com aquela mulher! Hiei simplesmente mandou-a calar a boca e...

**- **O... Kurama... Está aqui! – perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

**-** S... Sim... – respondeu ele receoso com o olhar da garota. - Está... Por quê?

Os olhos da garota adquiriram um estranho colorido e ficaram brilhando, correndo os olhos pelo ambiente em busca do rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. Então avista Kurama ao lado de Hiei, e uma Sango babando pelos dois.

Porém, Kagome não se preocupou muito, já que Kurama e Hiei não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ela; e voltou a conversar com Yusuke.

- Você sabe o que essa garota tem? – perguntou Kurama aos cochichos para Hiei.

**- **Não faço a mínima idéia... – respondeu o outro com sinceridade e medo de ser algo contagioso.

**-** Que pena... – lamentou-se o mais alto. - Se eu soubesse poderia preparar algo para ela melhorar...

**-** É, você é o melhor quando se trata dessa história de plantas. – admitiu o mais baixo.

O que ele não esperava era que este comentário atraísse uma enorme criatura.

**- **Ji... Jinenji? – exclamou Sango.

**-** Ei! Eu escutei você dizendo que ele é o melhor em plantas aqui! – disse apontando furiosamente o dedo indicador para Hiei, e deste para Kurama. - Mentira porque sou eu! Sei todo o tipo de doença e suas ervas para cura!

**-** Então você poderia nos dizer o que ela tem... Não conseguimos distinguir. – pediu Kurama educadamente.

Jinenji olhou, olhou e olhou mais uma vez para Sango. Ele não descobrira o que a exterminadora tinha.

- Isto é _raivicius babeition_ – disse nada convincente sobre a nova doença que acabara de inventar.

- Nossa! – Exclamou o ruivo revirando os olhos percebendo que era uma mentira mal feita. - É muito grave?

**-** Mas é claro! Essa doença, primeiro faz a pessoa babar desse jeito, depois ela vai começar a espalhar raiva pelo mundo!

Kurama e Hiei reviraram os olhos.

**- **Nossa! Que perigo! – Exclamou Kurama sem convencimento. - Qual é a cura?

**- **Se ela não tiver a erva que é boa para chás para youkais... Mas ela cresce muito longe daqui! – apressou-se a acrescentar. - Só em locais com temperatura abaixo de zero. Por isso demorarei para a execução do remédio! A erva... A erva... Como era mesmo o nome? ... A erva...

**-** Esta aqui? – Perguntou Kurama estendendo a erva desejada.

**- **Sim, obrigado! – agradeceu Jinenji, para em seguida ficar paralisado por alguns instantes.

"...C-Comovocê a possui! Eu falei uma erva que cresce muito longe daqui para que vocês não pudessem duvidar de minha habilidade com plantas..."

**-** Nós sabemos... – revelou Kurama revirando os olhos ao ver que ele mesmo desmentira o que dissera.

**-** M... Mas como você conseguiu essa erva! – perguntou ele abismado.

**-** Para o seu azar, Kurama faz o que quiser com vegetais. – disse Hiei.

E Jinenji foi embora ofendido, seguido pelos olhares de Kurama e Hiei que estavam começando a achar muito burros os seres da Era Feudal.

Kuwabara retorna de seu passeio à floresta com as vestes rasgadas e resolve ir paquerar algumas garotas do vilarejo. Miroku vai tirar satisfações. Dizendo que ele chegou primeiro.

**-** Seu nome não está escrito aqui! – Disse Kuwabara infinitamente infantil.

**- **Que tal se nós apostássemos! Quem conseguir conquistar mais garotas fica com o território! – Sugeriu Miroku.

**- **Eu topo!

Então dois saíram em busca de garotas. Kuwabara achou um grupo de garotas.

**- **E aí gatinhas? – cantou-as com a melhor cara de porco que conseguiu fazer.

- Hunf! – as moças viraram a cara, resignadas.

Miroku aproveitou que as moças rejeitaram Kuwabara e abriu um lindo sorriso. As moças do grupo e mais algumas que estavam por perto foram para perto do monge.

**-** Vocês gostariam de ter um filho meu?

Kuwabara ficou paralisado.

- Ele já perdeu! Perguntou isso! Vai tomar vários belíssimos e estrondosos tapas na cara! – Pensou Kuwabara.

Mas para a surpresa do rapaz, as moças se encabularam e deram trela para o monge.

**-** Ai, Senhor Monge! Deixe de brincadeiras!

As moças continuavam a receber flertes do monge, mas nada faziam além de retribuí-los.

**- **OK! Eu admito minha derrota! – Exclamou Kuwabara se aproximando deles. As moças foram espantadas por Kuwabara, o que deixou Miroku muito bravo... Estava claro que suas feições denunciavam que ele espancaria o outro.

"Por favor! Aceite-me como seu discípulo! Me ensine como conseguir tantas garotas!" Suplicou ao moreno de joelhos. Miroku desistiu de bater em Kuwabara, e teve uma idéia melhor.

**-** Claro que lhe aceito!

**- **Mesmo! Oh! Obrigado! – agradeceu tentando beijar os pés do novo mestre, mas quase recebendo um chute no nariz. - Mestre, o que eu preciso fazer?

Miroku pensou um pouco para em seguida dizer:

**- **Primeiro, vá buscar lenha no povoado vizinho. Atravesse a floresta de InuYasha, e comece a andar para o Norte. Você irá chegar em um lugar em que haverá um pequeno templo. Pegue a madeira que é usada como telhado. Sem voltar ainda, procure pelo príncipe da tribo dos youkais-lobos, Kouga. Pegue um pouco da água que ele for beber. Ainda não volte para cá. E por último, vá até um youkai-cachorro, Sesshoumaru. Xingue-o e tente ao máximo pegar uma de suas espadas. Como ele é um youkai fraco, você não terá problemas! Então volte para cá.

Kuwabara partiu apressado.

**-** Isso vai mantê-lo ocupado por um bom tempo... – pensou Miroku contente. - Vou poder paquerar garotas sossegado!

Keiko aparece e vê Yusuke paquerando Kagome, com ela rindo à toa. Ela fica com uma veia do tamanho da de InuYasha na cabeça. A garota pega Yusuke pela orelha e começa a ralhar com ele. Kagome se levanta e vai defender Yusuke.

**-** Quem você pensa que é para brigar com o Yusuke-kun! – peruntou Kagome indignada.

**-** Olha aqui, garota! Você não disse que era fã dele! Então deve ter me visto em Yu Yu Hakushô também! – retrucou a outra mais indignada ainda.

**- **Não! Eu não te vi!

**-** Então você é cega! Quais episódios que você assistiu! – perguntou a outra irritada.

**- **Só os que são do Torneio das Trevas...

**-** Então eu estava nas arquibancadas, sua idiota!

**-** Ahh... Porque você não falou antes que era um daqueles youkais feios que ficam na arquibancada? – Perguntou Kagome igualmente irritada.

- Eu não era um dos youkais! – Reclamou a garota com o tamanho da veia de sua cabeça se multiplicando. - Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que estavam torcendo para o time Urameshi!

**-** Ahh... Eu não te vi de qualquer jeito... É que quando eu assisto Yu Yu Hakushô, eu só presto atenção no Yusuke, no Kurama e no Hiei. – revelou ela.

**-** Então não me admiro que não tenha me visto... – disse revirando os olhos, já mais calma.

Yusuke saiu de mansinho da briga das duas e foi caminhando até Hiei e Kurama. Mas agora, não só Sango, mas uma multidão de garotas rodeando-os e babando.

Sendo rodeados, estavam Hiei, Kurama e Miroku. O último juntou-se a eles, pois as garotas que estava paquerando foram para lá, então ele aproveitou-se do sucesso que os dois estavam tendo.

**-** Você é Kurama e você é Hiei? – perguntou o monge, esperando as confirmações por parte dos dois.

"Eu sou Miroku. Fiquem sempre perto de mim para que eu possa protegê-los!" Disse com evidentes segundas intenções.

**- **Não precisamos de sua proteção! Você precisa da nossa! – reclamou Hiei.

**-** Hum... Vou lhes dar um conselho. Existe um homem que se chama Jakotsu... Fiquem bem longe dele. – disse Miroku sabendo que eles ignorariam o alerta.

**-** Nós fomos os vencedores do Torneio das Trevas! Por que teríamos medo desse tal de Jakotsu! – retrucou Hiei.

**-** Bem... É só um aviso. – disse Miroku sorrindo internamente.

Algumas garotas arrastaram InuYasha para onde estavam Hiei, Kurama e Miroku. De repente, Jakotsu apareceu.

**-** Oi, InuYasha! – começou a acenar freneticamente para InuYasha, com felicidade transparecendo.

InuYasha, Kurama e Hiei estavam confusos de mais para escutar o chamado de Jakotsu. Já Miroku estava muito ocupado tentando aproveitar-se da fama momentânea...

Jakotsu continuou chamando, mas foi ignorado; logo parece extremamente ofendido e revoltado. Pega sua espada e desfere um golpe nas mulheres que estavam rodeando o _seu_ Inu-kun.

Mas Hiei e Kurama foram rápidos e defenderam o golpe. O atacante se irrita, mas ao olhar direito para os dois, fica encantado.

**-** Nossa! – Exclamou com um estranho brilho nos olhos. - Como vocês dois são lindos!

Kurama e Hiei se olham com uma cara de "Quem é esse maluco?".

**-** Meu nome é Jakotsu! E o de vocês, gracinhas? – apresentou-se o estranho "homem".

Kurama e Hiei olharam o homem, enojados. E perceberam que Miroku estava falando a verdade.

InuYasha ao ver Yusuke vai "acertar as contas" com ele, enquanto Kagome e Keiko continuam brigando.

Kurama e Hiei desatam a correr. Jakotsu corre desesperadamente atrás deles.

**-** Voltem aqui!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: E então? Gostaram? **

**Hehe, perdoem-me quem gosta do Kuwabara por fazer isso com ele, mas simplesmente eu não o suporto! **

**O Jakotsu já teve sua aparição... Queriam o quê? Fic de comédia de InuYasha sem o Jakotsu não é de comédia! XD **

**Bem, eu me despeço de vocês aqui! **

**Até o próximo capítulo! Espero reviews! **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


	3. Como Chegaram Neste Mundo

**Disclaimer: **

**InuYasha & Cia não me pertencem. Nem os personagens de Yu Yu Hakushô. Se por algum defeito da natureza eles algum dia vierem a me pertencer, farei com que Genkai e Kikyou tenham um caso... Assim ia acirrar a briga entre InuYasha e Yusuke! D Torçam para que esse dia nunca chegue! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Olá! **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, este incluirá mais alguns personagens para o Crossover, mas não esqueçam esta fic é de comédia! Não um assunto sério como me perguntaram... Não imagino como seria. O.o'' **

**Yusuke: Peraê! Paradinha aí porque temos umas coisas a acertar! **

**Ayame: Quando não é o InuYasha é você? ¬¬ **

**Yusuke: Na realidade o InuYasha desistiu de vir aqui porque teve de chamar o empresário, que acabou passando um sermão no coitado... -.- **

**Ayame: Ahh... -.- Então ta... Fazer o quê? **

**Yusuke: É mesmo... silêncio Ei! Você está desviando do assunto! Eu vim aqui para lutar pelos personagens de anime e mangá! E olha que fui campeão no Torneio das Trevas! **

**Ayame: Lutar? Você foi um integrante do time vencedor do Torneio das Trevas e quer bater em uma mulher! Não aprendeu nada lá, não? **

**Yusuke:... Er... Não. Era para eu ter aprendido alguma coisa assim? **

**Ayame: Mas é claro que era! Não bater em mulheres, crianças e principalmente respeitar ficwriters! **

**Yusuke: Sério? o.O **

**Ayame: Não. sai **

**Yusuke: Não me deixe falando sozinho! corre atrás dela **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 2 oOo **

**Como Chegaram Neste Mundo **

**- **Ah, Urameshi! Você acabou de me esmurrar para essa floresta maldita e aqui estou eu de novo! – Exclamou Kuwabara.

"O mestre Miroku disse para eu vir por aqui... Mas... Argh! O que é isto no chão!"

Kuwabara tira algo que enroscou no seu pé.

**-** Huh! Cabelos?

Kuwabara chuta o embolado cabelos para longe. Inexplicavelmente eles começam a se mexer sozinhos. Kuwabara, assustado, começa a pisoteá-los até que eles pararam quietos. Uma silhueta aparece irritada atrás dele.

**-** Quem é você! Por que está maltratando minhas preciosidades! – exclama indignada Yura de Cabelos Invertidos.

Yura se agachou e começou a acariciar os fios de cabelos que estavam no chão.

Kuwabara ficou sem ação; visivelmente tremendo de medo. Até que viu o rosto da pessoa que temia.

**- **E aí gatinha? Deixe este monte de fios de lado e vamos passear pela... ARGHHHHHH!

Kuwabara estava sendo atacado pela Oni.

**-** Você vai morrer! Por acaso sabe quem sou?

**- **Uma linda dama, mas muito forte? – arriscou Kuwabara desviando da espada da moça.

**-** Não idiota! Eu sou uma Oni!

Uma outra silhueta apareceu.

**-** Oni? Alguém me chamou? – Perguntou confuso Tamahome.

**-** Quem é você? – Perguntaram Yura e Kuwabara juntos.

**-** Ah! Perdoem-me! – apressou o rapaz. - Meu nome é Tamahome.

Ele entregou um cartão.

**-** Faz-se de tudo! – Kuwabara repetiu o que estava escrito no cartão.

**-** Desde que você pague, posso ser desde sua faxineira até seu empresário!

Uma enorme gota se formou sobre as cabeças de cada um dos presentes, exceto do animado Tamahome.

**-** Mas eu também protejo a Suzaku no Miko. Sou um de seus Seishis, da constelação de Câncer!

Outra pessoa apareceu.

**-** Câncer? Alguém me chamou? – Indagou Máscara da Morte.

**-** E quem é você? – Perguntaram Kuwabara e Yura cansados.

**-** Desculpem! Eu sou Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Câncer.

**-** Ih... Nem venha me plagiando! – Reclamou Tamahome. - _Eu_ sou da constelação de Câncer!

**-** E quem é você para falar em plágio? – Perguntou Yura. - _Eu_ sou uma Oni!

**-** Eu posso lhe provar! Duvido que você possa! – Retrucou Tamahome infantilmente.

Então o kanji "Demônio" apareceu na testa de Tamahome.

**- **Ei! Você não fez aquele filme, "Plagiador"? – Perguntou Máscara da Morte.

**-** Nem existe esse filme! – Exclamaram Yura e Tamahome em uníssono.

**-** Desculpe... Me confundi...

Então Yura, Tamahome e Máscara da Morte continuaram sua discussão. Kuwabara aproveitou e foi saindo da conversa.

Após um certo tempo, Yura de Cabelos Invertidos percebeu a falta de Kuwabara. E avistou-o ao longe.

- Ei! Volte aqui! - Ela correu para alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

**- **Peraí! Pra que estamos brigando? Somos todos iguais! Vamos nos ajudar! – Sugeriu Tamahome.

**-** É... Acho que ele está certo! – Disse Máscara da Morte.

**-** Que bom! Então me ajudarão a capturar aquele idiota que acabou de fugir? – Perguntou a Oni satisfeita.

**- **Tudo bem, como você é amiga, o preço sairá... – começou Tamahome, mas ele viu o olhar que os dois lhe lançavam e mudou um pouco a frase.

"Como você é amiga não terá preço!"

**-** Ótimo – disse a Oni. - Amanhã nós começaremos a persegui-lo.

* * *

Yusuke estava finalmente satisfeito, já que InuYasha não estava mais em seu pé para sair de perto de Kagome.

O rapaz foi procurar por Kagome. Achou-a, mas ela ainda estava discutindo com Keiko.

**- ** É melhor eu sair daqui de fininho antes que acabe sobrando pra mim... – pensou Yusuke dando meia-volta e foi seguindo seu caminho em passos silenciosos, esperando não ser notado pelas duas.

**- **Salve-se quem puder! – gritaram Kurama e Hiei atropelando Yusuke.

**-** Hum... Mas o que temos aqui? Hoje é meu dia de sorte! – Exclamou Jakotsu analisando Yusuke no chão.

Yusuke foi ajudado a se levantar por Jakotsu.

**-** Obrigado camarada! Sabe como é, né? Nem sei que bicho mordeu o Kurama e o Hiei para eles estarem correndo daquele...

Mas ele não continuou falando ao ver os olhinhos de Jakotsu brilhando.

**- **Os nomes deles são Kurama e Hiei? – perguntou com um agudo tom de excitação em sua voz.

**- **São. Mas você viu o jeito que estavam correndo? Ninguém merece! Eu sou Yusuke. E você é...?

**-** Yusuke? Que nome mais lindo! Ai! Que graça! – Exclamou animado.

- Er... Você está bem? – Indagou Yusuke assustado.

**-** Nunca estive melhor! Agora minhas chances aumentaram! Tenho muitos pretendentes! Inu-kun, o monge atraente, Kurama, Hiei e você.

Yusuke desatou a correr na mesma direção em que Kurama e Hiei desapareciam na linha do horizonte. Jakotsu foi atrás dele.

**-** Volte aqui!

* * *

**-** Já chega de discussão! O Yusuke é meu e ponto! – Exclamou Kagome tentando colocar um ponto final naquele bate-boca, porém só colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

**-** Nada disso! EU cheguei primeiro! EU o conheci primeiro! EU que agüentei aquele traste a vida inteira! – Retrucou Keiko.

**- **Bem, tá certo que tem vezes que ele é meio insuportável, mas porque você fala assim do Yusuke-kun?

**-** Quem deixou você chamá-lo assim! – Trovejou a outra com uma nova veia gigante na cabeça para sua coleção.

**-** Credo! Você parece Tai-Ikkun quando fica brava! – Disse Kagome.

**-** V... Você conhece a Tai-Ikkun? – Perguntou Keiko mudando completamente de expressão.

**-** Não conheço pessoalmente... Não sou fã dela, mas eu A-M-O Fushigi Yûgi!

**-** Não acredito! Eu também A-M-O Fushigi Yûgi! – exclamou Keiko com os olhos brilhando.

**- **Sério! Eu aguardei tanto pelo momento de achar alguém que também gostasse! O povo dessa era nem sabe ler direito... Quanto mais ler um mangá – disse Kagome tentando mostrar sua indignação.

**-** Eu também queria tanto encontrar alguém que gostasse! O Yusuke vive cabulando aulas, então não sei se ele sabe ler... – disse revirando os olhos.

**-** E porque estamos brigando por ele enquanto podemos brigar pelo Tamahome e pelo Hotohori?

**-** É verdade! Estou com você! Vamos montar um fã clube e finalmente largar esses trastes!

**-** Espere! Vamos ver se Sango não quer participar?

**-** Ah... Não sei não... Eles são dois, e ficaremos em três...

**-** Mas se só nós duas participarmos não será um fã clube!

**-** Ih... É verdade... Apresente-me essa tal de Sango! Mas para não dar briga, vamos incluir o Nakago e o Tasuki!

**-** Ótima idéia! Agora é só acharmos mais gente para o fã clube! Mas... Podemos incluir o Nuriko...?

As duas saem em busca de novas integrantes.

* * *

**-** Será que o despistamos? – Perguntou Kurama a Hiei, arfando.

**-** Não sei ao certo... Tomara que sim... – respondeu o outro igualmente cansado.

Os dois olharam para trás. Nem sinal de Jakotsu.

**-** Ufa! Pelo menos ele não está aqui!

**-** Ahn... Kurama... – chamou Hiei ficando paralisado.

**-** O que foi Hiei...? – então se virou para ver o que acontecera.

Kurama ficou paralisado também.

* * *

**-** Arf... Arf... Não é mole não! Esse gayzão corre pra burro! – Exclamou Yusuke cansado apoiando-se em uma árvore.

**-** O que disse, querido? – Perguntou Yusuke surgindo de trás da árvore, sem demonstrar cansaço.

**-** Arghhhh! Você... Como você me alcançou?

**-** Também não sei querido! Acho que a autora não quer o seu bem. – Respondeu o outro inocentemente.

**-** ... E nem tenho o InuYasha para servir de isca...

** Conferência Entre Autora e Personagens de Última Hora **

**Ayame:** Peraí! O que quer dizer com "nem tenho o InuYasha para servir de isca"?

**Jakotsu:** Isso mesmo! Diiiiiigaaaaaaaa!

**Yusuke:** Nossa... Você tem uma memória tão fraca! ¬¬

**Ayame e Jakotsu:** O que aconteceu? O.o

**Yusuke:** Lembra, Ayame, que ele foi chamar o empresário dele?

**Ayame (confirmando com a cabeça):** Hum-hum.

**Yusuke:** Então... Ele chamou pelo empresário, que recomendou um psicólogo, que recomendou terapia, mas mudou de idéia e...

**Ayame:** OK, OK, vá direto ao ponto. ¬¬

**Yusuke:** Ele foi ao médico, que recomendou descanso.

**Ayame:** Ah... Então tá.

** Fim da Conferência **

**-** ... E nem tenho o InuYasha para servir de isca...

**-** Você já disse essa fala... – disse Jakotsu pegando o roteiro e passando os olhos.

**-** Sei disso! Mas os leitores não devem lembrar onde estávamos!

**-** Fazer o quê... – comentou Jakotsu revirando os olhos.

* * *

Yusuke e Jakotsu dialogavam.

**-** Hiei... Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo...? – Perguntou Kurama.

**-** Acho que estou. Até que eles combinam... – disse Hiei saindo do estado de choque e abafando o riso.

**- **Não temos tempo! Temos que ajudá-lo! – Exclamou Kurama.

**-** Você acha? – Perguntou Hiei arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Quando aquele travesti desembestado estava atrás da gente ele não nos ajudou...

Kurama olhou para Yusuke e em seguida para Jakotsu.

**-** É verdade! E olhe para os dois! Estão se divertindo! – Exclamou Kurama não convincente de suas palavras, mas temendo ter de sair correndo novamente.

**-** Vamos embora daqui rápido! Antes que eles nos percebam!

Kurama e Hiei saem correndo.

* * *

**-** Er... Tsubaki... – começou Kaede com uma enorme gota na cabeça. - Você pode soltar o espelho? Só um pouco...

Tsubaki não ouviu uma única palavra. Continuava arrumando seu cabelo e fazendo pose.

**-** Hum... – então Kaede se viu sem alternativa, para em seguida dizer: - Tsubaki a Kagome trouxe alguns produtos de beleza da era dela e...

**-** Sério? – Perguntou duplicando de tamanho.

**- **É... – confirmou Kaede arregalando os olhos. -... Eu lhe entregarei. Contanto que responda à minha pergunta - com essa condição Tsubaki ficou atenta.

"Como os personagens de Glu Glu Nabushô, juntamente com Urasue vieram para este mundo?"

- Yu Yu Hakushô... – corrigiu a sacerdotisa de aparência mais jovem. - Através do poço, mas Urasue não veio – assim abriu um sorriso infantil. - Como já respondi sua pergunta, me dê os produtos de beleza que falou!

**-** Isso eu já sei! Quero saber como vieram para o poço! – Pediu Kaede em tom urgente.

**-** Ahh... Isso...? Quando Urasue viu que eu consegui atravessar o poço, montou uma tenda lá na frente do Templo Higurashi, cobrando a entrada das pessoas – disse Tsubaki gesticulando.

"Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakushô vieram em uma turma com mais alguns outros personagens..."

**- **Outros personagens? – Perguntou Kaede erguendo as sobrancelhas.

**-** Sim. Mas como eu nunca os vi na minha vida, nem me pergunte quem são! – Afirmou sorrindo animadamente.

Então Kaede pensou um uma enorme gota na cabeça:

**-** Isso vai dar trabalho...

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: E então? Gostaram? **

**Bem, fãs do InuYasha, como viram ele não apareceu neste capítulo porque o médico recomendou repouso. XD **

**Como viram, apareceu o Tamahome (Fushigi Yûgi), Tai Ikkun (Fushigi Yûgi) – embora ela só tenha sido citada - e o Máscara da Morte (Saint Seiya)... E teve uma confusão danada com a Yura, mas só esses três de outras obras... por enquanto. **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Aqui me despeço, espero reviews! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


	4. O Monge Kuwabara

**Disclaimer: **

**InuYasha & Cia, Yu Yu Hakushô & Cia, Máscara da Morte, Tai-Ikkun e Tamahome não me pertencem. Do contrário, Kanna e Naraku atravessariam o poço, Kanna iria para uma aula de Street Dance, compraria livros e levaria de volta para a Sengoku Jidai, acompanhada de Naraku que teria aprendido a dançar Ballet Clássico. Voltariam para seu esconderijo e começariam a chorar ao ler o final de Romeu e Julieta. Rezem para que esses personagens NUNCA venham a pertencer a Ayame! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeeee! **

**Estou de volta! o/ De um modo muito estranho estou tendo facilidade de escrever este fic e publico rápido... XDD **

**Se bem que aquela inspiração toda sumiu... uma pena. u.u **

**Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, como algumas leitoras me pediram que eu deixasse que se inscrevessem no fã-clube da Kagome, Keiko e Sango, estão abertas as inscrições, me mandem um e-mail ou uma review com os seguintes dados: **

**Nome – Fulana das Tantas (Não precisa ser seu nome verdadeiro) **

**Idade – 2120 (Não precisa ser sua idade verdadeira e também não precisa exagerar igual eu. XD) **

**Descrição – Como você é fisicamente e seu jeito de ser. (não precisa ser informações verdadeiras) **

**Personagem homem de mangá e anime que mais goste – Coloque o nome do dito cujo aqui. **

**Odeia algum personagem em especial? – Sim (qual? Por quê?) ou Não. **

**Espero inscrições! Mas vou dando um aviso, ao se inscreverem, eu é quem terei o controle do personagem criado por você. **

**Espero que gostem! **

**InuYasha: Hum... Você esqueceu de mencionar a alegria da minha volta! **

**Ayame: Ah... ¬¬ É verdade gente, o InuYasha voltou. **

**InuYasha: Que empolgação... -.- **

**Ayame: Oh... Desculpe. "O InuYasha voltou!" Satisfeito? **

**InuYasha: Feh! Humana tola! Acha que eu fico feliz com tão pouco! **

**Ayame: Deveria ficar! Olha que eu chamo a Kagome! Nem sei como ela agüenta você! ù.u **

**InuYasha: Pode se esgoelar que ela não vai aparecer! Ela, a Keiko e a Sango disseram que foram para uma missão importante... Eu não sei qual. **

**Ayame: Ahh... Eu sei. sorriso **

**InuYasha: Sabe? Mesmo? O.o Me conta! **

**Ayame: Não. **

**InuYasha: Não seja chata! Vocês humanos são muito tolos, burros e fracos! Mas quando é essa história de segredinhos se acham os superiores! **

**Ayame: Ah... Já que você quer assim, não tenho escolha. Aqui vai um humano que você vai gostar: Jakotsu! **

**Jakotsu: Me chamou? **

**Ao Jakotsu ver InuYasha, que já estava fugindo, sai desembestado atrás dele. **

**Ayame:... -.- Sem mais delongas. Espero que gostem! **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 3 oOo **

**O Monge Kuwabara **

**- **Nossa! Essa foi por pouco! Quase que ela me alcança! – pensou Kuwabara arfando, apoiando-se em um tronco de uma árvore. O ruivo olhou mais adiante.

"Ué! Será que é possível? Eu já andei suficientemente para o Norte! Não é possível! Será que até valeu à pena eu ter encontrado aquela mulherzinha no caminho? Eu tenho de perguntar para alguém!"

Ele andou mais um pouco. Avistou uma vila.

**-** Ótimo! Agora é só eu perguntar para alguém do vilarejo! – Pensou ridiculamente se achando inteligente. - Como sou esperto!

E assim ele se aproxima de um aldeão.

**-** Waaaaaaaaahhhh! Youkai! – Gritou o homem amedrontado.

Kuwabara olha para os dois lados procurando pelo youkai. Enquanto mais aldeões se aproximam ao escutar o grito do homem.

**-** Mostrem-me onde está o youkai que eu acabarei com ele! – Ofereceu-se Kuwabara chegando perto dos homens.

**-** Sai de perto! – Esganiçou-se um dos aldeões se afastando.

**- **Eu só ia ajudar a exterminar o youkai...

**-** Mas como você ajudaria a exterminar o youkai se ele é você!

**-** Huh? Eu? – Perguntou Kuwabara arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**-** Sim, você! – Acusaram os aldeões revirando os olhos. - Saia dessa vila!

**-** N... Não! Deve ser algum engano! Eu sou um humano! – Exclamou Kuwabara com lanças apontadas para seu pescoço.

**- **Humano? – Perguntou um aldeão desconfiado.

**-** Sim! E eu posso provar!

**- **É mesmo! Pois então, prove!

Kuwabara remexeu seus bolsos. As coisas que estavam em seus bolsos caíram no chão. Não tinha nada além de balas, chicletes e um batom. O ruivo recolheu rapidamente o cosmético do chão e colocou em seu bolso, na esperança de nenhum dos aldeões ter percebido.

**-** O que foi isso que você coloco no bolso? – Perguntou o homem desconfiado.

**-** Foi um batom... – confessou Kuwabara. - Mas eu juro que é da minha irmã Shizuru! O que tirei do bolso além do batom, são balas e chicletes de minha era, em um tempo mais avançado daqui.

**-** Não nos convenceu! Ataquem! – Exclamou o homem avançando na direção de Kuwabara.

Kuwabara preparou sua espada espiritual. Iria atacá-los, não havia outra maneira. Mas para sua surpresa, os aldeões baixaram suas armas ao ver Leiken.

**- **O que foi! Acovardaram-se! – Perguntou com ar de superioridade.

**-** D... Desculpe-nos! – Desculparam-se os aldeões se ajoelhando.

**-** O... Quê? – Perguntou Kuwabara confuso.

**-** Nós pensamos que você fosse um youkai! Desculpe-nos senhor Monge!

**-** Vocês estão dizendo que eu sou o quê! – Perguntou o ruivo achando que lhe dirigiram um insulto.

**- **Um monge, não é? – Perguntou o aldeão, para constatar: - Com toda essa energia espiritual!

**-** Sim! Eu sou o melhor e mais famoso monge de Tókio! – Anunciou Kuwabara em alto e bom som quando a ficha finalmente caiu, para se aproveitar da situação. - Como ousaram tentar me ferir!

**-** O que é Nókio? – Perguntou um aldeão para outro.

**-** Deve ser um centro de treinamento para monges e sacerdotisas – respondeu o outro homem dando de ombros.

**-** Ah... – assentiu o outro.

**-** Como é que é! Agora que sabem quem sou, não vão me pedir perdão! – Perguntou Kuwabara ainda na tentativa de vangloriar-se.

**-** Mas nós já pedimos... – explicou um dos aldeões.

**-** Ah... É verdade. E... – então colocou a mão pensativamente no queixo, para em seguida bater uma na outra e dizer: - Vocês não vão me oferecer comida? Quero carne!

**-** Er... Senhor Monge, você se lembra do que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou um homem o mais educadamente possível.

**- **Eu... Mas... É claro que me lembro! – Afirmou Kuwabara tentando pensar no que o verdadeiro monge teria de lembrar.

**-** Você disse que só viria exterminar o youkai e zelar pela paz da vila... – começou o homem temeroso. - Mas também disse que não comia nada se não legumes e vegetais, por isso não comeria nada na aldeia...

**-** Eu não posso mudar de idéia! – Exclamou Kuwabara irritado pensando que tipo de pessoa só comia vegetais.

**-** Mas é claro que pode! – Exclamou o aldeão de ajoelhando novamente. - Perdão pela inconveniência!

**-** Contanto que isso não se repita, você está perdoado – disse Kuwabara fazendo pouco caso.

**-** Oh! Muito obrigado! – Agradeceu o homem enxugando a própria testa antes de se levantar.

Kuwabara foi levado à casa do chefe da aldeia, onde foi servido com todas as regalias possíveis da região: os melhores peixes (não tinham carne vermelha na região) e o melhor saquê que puderam oferecer, embora na opinião de Kuwabara, em qualquer boteco da esquina em Tókio ele conseguiria coisa melhor, então foi se arrependendo de ter pagado para aquela-velha-charlatã pelas entradas para ir ao poço.

Depois de Kuwabara terminar feito um porco a sua "farta refeição", estava indo embora do vilarejo, quando foi parado por um aldeão:

**- **Er... Senhor Monge... – começou ele tímido e o mais educadamente possível. - Você não exterminaria o youkai e zelaria para nossa vila?

**-** Não me questione! Eu só iria olhar a paisagem mais à diante! – Mentiu o ruivo.

**-** Perdão novamente! – o homem se apressou em desculpar-se.

**-** O que farei? – Pensou suando frio ao dar meia volta e voltar para a vila, seguindo o aldeão que lhe mostraria onde o youkai residia. - Tenho de exterminar este youkai, e depois fazer algumas rezas para não desconfiarem de mim... Por que este mundo é tão cruel comigo!

Chegando dentro do local, Kuwabara se trancou na casa e gritou do lado de dentro.

**-** Não cheguem perto deste lugar até que eu diga que possam vir!

Kuwabara explorou um pouco mais o local, que estava completamente escuro, extremamente difícil de ver qualquer coisa.

**-** E agora? Como farei? – Pensou ele começando a se desesperar. - Esse bendito youkai nem dá as caras! Como ele quer que eu o encontre para o exterminar!

Um barulho de um metal batendo contra o chão é ecoou na sala escura. Kuwabara prepara sua espada espiritual e fica em guarda.

**-** Pode vir youkai! Eu não tenho medo de você! – Exclamou sem se convencer de suas palavras, tremendo. Foi quando um rato apareceu.

**"**Arghhhhhhhhhh! Sai de mim coisa nojenta!"

Kuwabara, para sair do alcance do rato, subiu em uma estátua de Buda. O roedor, assustado com o escândalo do rapaz, voltou a se esconder.

**- **Ufa! Achei que não teria mais jeito...

Ele estava descendo da estátua, quando os olhos de Buda brilharam e se tornaram vermelhos. Kuwabara, não notando, continuou a vasculhar o cômodo.

Virou-se para olhar novamente o que já vasculhara, e os olhos de Buda voltaram ao normal. Então decidiu que enganaria os aldeões dizendo que derrotou o youkai e fizera uma oração que não deixaria que nada mais acontecesse com a vila.

O ruivo fez sua façanha, deixando os aldeões muito agradecidos.

**-** Bem, eu tenho de ir ajudar mais pessoas com espíritos malignos, então vocês poderiam me dar uma informação? – Perguntou ele. - Vocês sabem para qual caminho fica um pequeno templo, com um telhado de madeira...?

**-** Sim. Mas antes, deixe-me contar-lhe uma história... – pediu o chefe do vilarejo. - Antigamente esta vila era muito famosa por ter um exército praticamente invencível. Mas logo caímos na desgraça quando outro apareceu...

**-** Desculpe, mas eu estou com pressa. Pode me dizer pra onde fica? – Perguntou rapidamente, cortando o homem, na tentativa daquela conversa ser a mais breve possível para que não descobrissem sua façanha.

**-** Sinto muito, senhor Monge! Você tem suas ocupações, desculpe-me! Você tem de seguir em frente, até chegar perto de uma cachoeira, então você vá para a direita, logo você avistará este pequeno templo. Mas antes me deixe avisá-lo...

Kuwabara já havia ido embora.

**- **Que pena, eu precisava tanto alertá-lo sobre isso...

* * *

**-** Se querem se inscrever é melhor fazerem fila, meninas! - Disseram Sango, Keiko e Kagome em uníssono.

Uma fila imensa de garotas então se formou.

**- **Como nós, organizadoras e presidentes do fã-clube, estamos em três, é melhor fazerem três filas, assim agilizamos o trabalho – anunciou Kagome.

Então as garotas saíram de seus lugares e correram apressadamente para formar mais duas filas.

**-** Nós precisamos que vocês digam seu nome, idade, como você é, o homem que você mais goste em Fushigi Yûgi e se você odeia algum personagem – disse Keiko contando nos dedos.

**- **Infelizmente as inscrições só começarão amanhã – completou Sango.

**-** Mas... Eu não conheço ninguém em Fushigi Yûgi – disse uma garota da fila. - Na realidade eu não sei nem o que é isso...

Sango, Keiko e Kagome se reuniram.

**-** Então iremos fazer um fã-clube não somente de Fushigi Yûgi, mas deixaremos que vocês escolham algum personagem de qualquer anime e mangá – afirmou Kagome.

**-** Continuei na mesma... – disse a garota, sendo ignorada.

**-** Então amanhã estejam aqui com uma resposta para todas as nossas perguntas.

As três enormes filas se desmancharam, e as garotas foram embora, desapontadas.

* * *

Kurama e Hiei já não corriam mais. Estavam extremamente cansados. Por pouco Yusuke e Jakotsu não os viam.

**-** Hiei, o que é aquilo mais a diante? – Perguntou Kurama indicando algo com a cabeça.

Hiei forçou a vista tentando enxergar algo.

**-** A única coisa que eu vejo são dois borrões...

**-** Dois borrões que se movem rapidamente... – afirmou Kurama forçando um pouco mais a vista.

Um olhou para o outro.

**-** Vai começar de novo... – disseram antes de voltarem a correr.

* * *

**-** Onde estão seus amigos, Kurama e Hiei? – Perguntou Jakotsu a Yusuke.

**-** Olhe! Eles estão ali correndo! Se você correr pode alcançá-los! – Exclamou Yusuke apontando para seus dois amigos mais à frente, vendo a oportunidade perfeita de se livrar de Jakotsu.

- Oh! É verdade! – Exclamou o homem feliz quando conseguiu enxergá-los. - Vou correndo atrás deles!

Yusuke foi saindo de fininho.

- Não, não, não! – Exclamou Jakotsu ao ver a tentativa de fuga de Yusuke. - Você pensa que eu vou deixar um de meus preciosos pretendentes escapar!

**-** Eu? Escapando? Imagine! – Afirmou Yusuke cinicamente. - E mesmo que eu acabasse sem querer me perdendo, você ainda teria o Kurama e o Hiei!

**-** Ai! Você é uma graça! – Exclamou feliz. - Eu sei o que está fazendo! Está deixando seus amigos comigo porque você gosta deles, mas você é muito importante para mim também! Então irei levá-lo junto!

**-** Obrigado – agradeceu Yusuke falsamente feliz.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jakotsu já o havia pegado pelo braço e o levado para longe, correndo na direção de Kurama e Hiei que já estavam desaparecendo de vista.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: Gostaram? Espero que sim! **

**Este capítulo foi meio chatinho, já que foi mais focalizado na viagem de Kuwabara, mas acreditem, esse enche-lingüiça todo tem fundamento, à final, ele precisava ter escutado a informação que o aldeão iria fornecer... **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Aqui me despeço, espero reviews! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


	5. Invasão ao Mundo Otaku

**Disclaimer: **

**Os personagens de InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakushô, Saint Seiya, Fushigi Yûgi não me pertencem. Caso contrário, Tamahome iria pedir para Naraku, que já sabe dançar Ballet Clássico, dar aulas para ele. E então a partir daí treinariam todos os dias da semana, para se apresentarem no vilarejo da vovó Kaede, abrirem uma academia de dança, com Kanna ajudando nas aulas de Street Dance. Rezem para que estes personagens não venham a pertencer a Ayame! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeeee! **

**Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer as reviews, juntamente com todas as inscrições que recebi por e-mail e pelo próprio sistema de comentários do Fan Obrigada a todas! **

**Segundo, perguntaram-me mais de uma vez isto: "As inscrições para o fã clube continuarão abertas depois deste capítulo, ou elas se encerraram?" Eu lhes dou a seguinte resposta: As inscrições continuaram abertas mesmo após este capítulo. **

**Muitas também me mandaram o que estão vestindo. Muito bom! Isso facilita e caracteriza melhor a personagem. Mas não se preocupem, as garotas que não me mandaram seu vestuário, eu mandarei um e-mail perguntando! **

**Agora eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso pela publicação desse capítulo... Acabei demorando porque me mandaram inscrições de última hora, dizendo que queriam aparecer no capítulo de hoje, então tive de encaixá-las no enredo! **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! **

**Tamahome: ... Olhe lá o que você irá nos aprontar... **

**Ayame: Ah! Olá Tamahome! Como assim aprontar? Eu lá faria algo de mal com vocês::Ayame fazendo cara de inocente: **

**Tamahome (fazendo a mesma cara que Ayame): Oh! É verdade! Você nunca faria mal para nós... Quero ver só como o Kuwabara vai acabar neste fic... -.- **

**Ayame: Ah, Tamahome... Entenda que o Kuwabara é um caso à parte... **

**Tamahome (dando de ombros): Tanto faz. Pouco me importo com a vida dele. Só vim aqui para reivindicar meus direitos! Eu não apareço desde o capítulo dois! **

**Ayame: Mas Tamahome entenda, a Yura de Cabelos Invertidos disse que vocês só procurariam Kuwabara no dia seguinte... **

**Tamahome: É verdade, agora lembrei. xD **

**Ayame: Não tem mais nada a dizer? Sou uma garota ocupada, sabia? **

**Tamahome: Tenho sim! Lembrei-me agora o que vim fazer aqui! **

**Ayame: E o que é? **

**Tamahome: Vim pedir salário! **

**Ayame (com as pernas para o ar): O quê! **

**Tamahome: É isso que você ouviu... Sabe, futura família para sustentar... **

**Ayame (indo embora): Sei, sei. ¬¬ **

**Tamahome (correndo atrás dela): Espere! Eu tenho mais motivos! Deixe-me aparecer no Disclaimer! **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 4 oOo **

**Invasão ao Mundo Otaku **

**-** Arf! Arf! Não agüento mais andar! Vou descansar um pouco! – Exclamou Kuwabara arfando. Recostou-se a uma árvore em seguida e ali se deitou.

"Já devo estar chegando, não? Já esta anoitecendo, é melhor eu arranjar um local para dormir!"

O ruivo se levantou e foi atrás de um lugar para passar a noite, porém estava em um completo fim de mundo, então não sabia para onde ir. Desistiu e se deitou novamente no chão embaixo de outra árvore e ali dormiu ao som de uma cachoeira.

**-** Peraí! Cachoeira...! – Pensou ele lembrando-se rapidamente de seu local de destino.

Olhou, exatamente a cachoeira que estava procurando! Agora era só ele virar a direita e estaria chegando no pequeno templo! Mas... Porque ele estava ali mesmo...?

Kuwabara ficou tentando se lembrar por que fizera aquela jornada... Mas simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

Depois de um tempo, quando seu cérebro já estava prestes a se incendiar do tanto que ele forçava seus neurônios para pensar, viu uma garota de cabelos loiros e curtos, com olhos castanhos claros. Esta usava uma calça bailarina azul marinho e um top branco. Ao que constava ela estava correndo, e de bom humor, pelo sorriso estampado em sue rosto.

Kuwabara passou a mão pelos cabelos e, tentando fazer cara de galanteador, porém só conseguindo uma cara próxima a um trasgo lesado. Então se aproximou sutilmente da garota.

**-** Oi gatinha! Qual o seu nome?

**-** Não te conheço! – Disse com os olhos faiscando e com um olhar de desprezo.

**-** Sei que não... – continuou Kuwabara mantendo a pose. - Por isso lhe peço que gentilmente me diga seu nome... Aliás, que voz encantadora a sua!

A garota revirou os olhos, com certeza achara que ele era algum maluco que achava que teria chance com ela. Ficou com muita pena dele.

**-** Meu nome é Kamony.

**-** O meu é Kazuma Kuwabara, gracinha – disse Kuwabara achando que sua cantada estava surgindo efeito.

**-** Eu acabei de lhe dizer meu nome! Pra que o perguntou então se iria me chamar de gatinha e gracinha, sua besta!

Kuwabara se assustou com a resposta explosiva da garota e tentou amenizar um pouco a situação, que não estava nem um pouco boa para o seu lado.

**-** E... Eu...

**-** "E-eu" o quê! – Explodiu ela. - Se o seu vocabulário é tão curto a ponto de não saber o que dizer, compre um dicionário, _Kuwabara_!

O ruivo ficou estático, não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer perante tal situação.

**-** Que cara patética é essa! Ah, me desculpe, mas acho que é a sua própria, não é _Kuwabara_!

**-** Escute aqui, ô garota, quem deixou você falar mal de meu rosto? Sabe que eu ando com os caras mais bonitos de Yu Yu Hakushô! – Gabou-se Kuwabara.

**-**... Você é... Gay...? – Perguntou ela perdendo um pouco seu jeito explosivo.

**-** Não! Eu não sou, não! - Defendeu-se Kuwabara.

**- **Nossa, mas pareceu ao falar todo meloso "eu ando com os caras mais bonitos de Yu Yu Hakushô" – zombou ela fazendo voz grossa na tentativa de imitá-lo.

Kuwabara sentiu seu sangue ferver.

**-** Escute aqui, _Kazuma Kuwabara_, eu conheço Yu Yu Hakushô, mas no momento estou procurando por Hotohori, então vou fazê-lo, que é muito mais interessante do que ficar aqui tendo diálogos sem fundamento com você!

**- **Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja Hotohuter, e...

**-** QUEM É HOTOHUTER! – Perguntou a garota explodindo novamente, porém com feições mais amedrontadoras do que antes. Kuwabara escondeu seu rosto com as mãos, na tentativa de se esconder por completo.

**-** Já chega, _Kuwabara_, eu não tenho obrigação de continuar a falar com você! Vou embora! Tamahome deve saber onde Hotohori está!

E então ela passou por ele andando a passos firmes na direção em que Kuwabara acabara de sair.

**-** Você disse Tamahome... O "Oni"? – Perguntou Kuwabara raciocinando.

**-** Você o conhece...? – Perguntou ela parando subitamente, incrédula.

**-** Sim... – confirmou ele. - Ele pretende me matar...

-... Eu irei poupar o trabalho dele – disse a garota com um sorrido débil estampado no rosto.

* * *

**-** Nunca mais entro em um poço em que uma velha feia aconselha a entrar – afirmou Kurama arfando.

**-** Bem, da próxima vez já sabemos que tudo o que o Yusuke pedir daqui em diante é roubada – completou Hiei no mesmo estado.

Os dois youkais agora andavam calmamente por uma floresta, finalmente conseguiram despistar Yusuke e Jakotsu. De repente apareceu um homem de cabelos compridos e negros, com roupas da mesma cor, olhos vermelhos e uma máscara cobrindo a boca e o nariz.

Hiei e Kurama se entreolharam. Conheciam aquele homem.

**-** Oh! Se não é o Kurama-chan e o Hiei! – exclamou Karasu avistando os dois.

Os dois reviraram os olhos.

**-** Eu senti muito a falta de vocês! Principalmente a do Kurama-chan – afirmou ele andando até eles, olhando apaixonadamente para Kurama.

**-** Hum... Sabe Karasu, tenho certeza de que Hiei também gostaria de ficar para poder saber como está você, mas... Não dá... Nós temos que... Hum... – disse Kurama na tentativa de inventar alguma coisa e se afastar.

**- **Você... Está querendo que eu vá embora? – Perguntou Karasu fazendo cara de coitado.

**-** Não! Imagine! É que nós temos que correr, já que tem muita gente nos perseguindo... É isso! – Tentou consertar Hiei.

**-** E quem está perseguindo vocês? – Perguntou Karasu olhando desconfiado para os dois.

**-** Eu! – Exclamou uma voz.

**-** Quem? – Perguntaram Karasu, Kurama e Hiei olhando para os todos lados.

E dos céus, caiu uma garota de cabelos prateados, olhos vermelhos, que trajava um kimono negro com flores vermelhas. Ela possuía assas negras, como as de um morcego.

**-** Eu estou perseguindo esses dois – afirmou ela.

**-** E quem é você? – Perguntaram os três.

**-** Meu nome é Drica – apresentou-se a moça.

-... Er... Drica, você não vai perguntar nossos nomes? – Perguntou Karasu atordoado pela falta de educação.

**- **Não preciso, eu conheço vocês. E eu já havia dito que estava os perseguindo, não disse?

**- **Que ótimo! Uma fã! Quer meu autógrafo? – Perguntou Karasu animado.

**-** Não – disse ela rispidamente.

**- **Não? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

**-** Eu já disse não, criatura nojenta! – Exclamou ela se revoltando. - É difícil de entender ou por acaso é surdo!

**-** Criatura nojenta, é? Vamos ver só sua...

Mas antes dele terminar, Drica deu um chute fenomenal em Karasu, que foi parar longe dali, provavelmente em outro planeta do sistema solar.

Kurama e Hiei ficaram observando Karasu se transformar em um pontinho e se perder nos céus.

**-** Nossa! Você é boa! – Exclamaram os dois juntos.

A garota ficou envergonhada, sumindo completamente sua expressão de raiva.

**-** Só fico feliz em ajudar – afirmou ela adquirindo uma expressão irritada. - Eu detesto aquele Karasu nojento! Ele vivia paquerando o Kurama no torneio das trevas!

**-** Ah, é verdade... – confirmou Kurama sorrindo, porém com uma gota na cabeça. - Muito obrigado. Parece que eles nos perseguem...

Kurama segurou delicadamente a mão da moça, e beijou-a cavalheiramente. O que deixou a garota violentamente corada.

**-** Bem, é melhor eu ir andando que e tenho que procurar uma pessoa... – disse ela. – Na verdade eu não estava bem perseguindo vocês...

**-** Ei... Você não gostaria de ficar com a gente? Estamos procurando um meio de sair daqui... – pediu Hiei.

**-** Eu adoraria! – Exclamou ela abrindo um enorme sorriso.

**-** Então está certo! – Exclamou Kurama. - Mas vamos para onde...?

* * *

**-** Nossa, meninas, realmente esse fã clube fez muito sucesso! – Exclamou Kagome animada.

**-** Realmente! – Confirmou Keiko exausta. - E as inscrições ainda estão abertas, então entrarão mais garotas!

**-** Meninas, será que foi uma boa idéia deixar as garotas que já se inscreveram ficarem soltas por aí...? – Perguntou Sango temerosa.

**-** Ah, Sango! Deixe elas! O que elas podem fazer de mal? Elas só estão procurando seus personagens favoritos e... – retrucou Kagome, mas arregalando os olhos ao se lembrar do resto. - Tentando matar os seus odiados... Meu deus! O que fizemos!

Foi então que algo caiu do céu e chegou nos pés das três garotas, algo similar a um Karasu.

**-** Peraí... Esse daí não é o... Karasu! Por que você caiu do céu! – Perguntou Keiko com os olhos arregalados.

Mas Karasu não respondeu, muito menos se mexeu.

**-** Meu deus! O que fizemos! – Exclamou Kagome desesperada.

**-** Nada que o Miroku não poderia ter feito! Ele sempre faz besteira, não é? – Disse Sango pegando um assunto que não tinha nada a ver para tentar se acalmar.

**-** O quê! Nós em um momento crítico e você vem me dizer que o Miroku teria feito o mesmo! Você endoidou! – Perguntou Kagome chacoalhando a outra.

**- **Bem... Pense bem Kagome, o Yusuke poderia ter feito a mesma coisa... – disse Keiko usando o método de Sango.

**- **Ah... Agora que vocês estão fazendo comparações... O InuYasha poderia ter feito algo similar, não é...? – Perguntou Kagome.

As duas outras confirmaram com a cabeça.

**- ** Bem, como errar é humano estamos livres! Só o InuYasha vai sair perdendo... – disse Kagome com a consciência limpa.

**-** Isso! E o Yusuke também não é inteiramente humano, então ele faz companhia para o InuYasha! – Afirmou Keiko.

**- **Olha, então ele ficou na vantagem! Vai ter a companhia do Yusuke! – Disse Kagome.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

**- **Vamos voltar às inscrições do fã-clube.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2: Gostaram? Espero que sim! **

**Gostaram deste novo capítulo? **

**Como viram, já coloquei duas personagens novas, que por acaso se inscreveram no fã-clube. Peço sinceras desculpas a quem eu _ainda_ não coloquei, já que este capítulo ficaria grande demais caso resolvesse colocar... -.- **

**Espero que Kamony e Ayumi tenham gostado de suas aparições! **

**As inscrições continuarão abertas, e mais meninas irão aparecendo na estória! **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Aqui me despeço, espero reviews! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


	6. Encontros

**Disclaimer: **

**Os personagens de InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakushô, Saint Seiya, Fushigi Yûgi e Dragon Ball não me pertencem. Por que o Mu de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não tem sobrancelhas? Por que as pessoas insistem em dizer que Kurama e Hiei formam um casal yaoi? Por que eu não tive a idéia de criar todos esses personagem primeiro? Definitivamente eu não sei... Mas quando alguém souber que eles pertencem a mim, por favor me avisem! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeeee! **

**Antes de mais nada, devo agradecer às reviews que estão me deixando bastante animada para escrever! Muito obrigada à todas! **

**Uma dúvida freqüente do pessoal que eu vou responder agora é que as inscrições continuam abertas. Quando se encerrarem eu aviso, mas aí é só para o final do capítulo. **

**Outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar a respeito é sobre a minha demora para a publicação deste capítulo. Entendam, por favor, que é meio complicado escrever capítulos em que pessoas diferentes aparecem, que eu tenho que revisar quinhentas vezes para não ficar ruim... '' **

**Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo! **

**InuYasha:** **Calma lá, senhorita Ayame! **

**Ayame (cansada): O que é agora InuYasha? -.- **

**InuYasha: Eu fiquei liberado no capítulo 3 e eu nem sequer apareci na estória até agora! ò.ó **

**Ayame (lembrando-se): Oh! É verdade... Desculpe, InuYasha, neste você aparece! **

**InuYasha: Verdade? o.Ô **

**Ayame: Verdade verdadeira. É uma promessa. **

**InuYasha: Eu posso cobrar então? **

**Ayame: Ah! Vá pastar InuYasha! ù.ú **

**InuYasha: Eu paro de te importunar, mas você vai me fazer aparecer! **

**Ayame (pensando em algo maligno): Sim InuYasha, você vai aparecer sim... **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 5 oOo **

**Encontros **

**-** Certo, Hiei! Admita! Nós estamos perdidos! – Exclamou Kurama convencido de suas palavras.

**-** Nós não estamos perdidos, Kurama! – Rebateu Hiei. - Sabemos onde estamos, só não sabemos em qual parte do planeta... Vai, é um bom começo!

Drica abriu suas grandes asas de morcego, e assim levantou vôo.

**-** Eu estou realmente cansada, e eu preciso dar um jeito de achar uma pessoa... Bem, vocês dois mandem notícias depois pra mim! – Gritou ela dos céus.

Kurama e Hiei ficaram olhando boquiabertos a cena.

**-** Ela podia voar? – Perguntou Kurama.

**-** Correção: Ela _pode_ voar – corrigiu Hiei infeliz.

**-** Estamos sozinho de novo, e logo-logo o mala do Karasu voltará para nos infernizar a vida – disse Kurama também deprimido.

**-** Correção de novo: Voltará para _lhe_ infernizar a vida.

**-** Não acredito! Você vai me deixar sozinho? – Perguntou Kurama boquiaberto.

**-** Acha que eu ia querer ficar segurando vela aqui? – Perguntou o outro rindo.

**-** Já que você vai me deixar sozinho com aquele ser estranho, eu não farei cerimônia em indicar a Jakotsu onde você estará, já que isso é por um amigo, não é? – Disse Kurama sorrindo maliciosamente.

**-** Não, não! Eu estava só brincando! - Hiei

**-** Ah, que bom... Não vai me deixar com aquela criatura só porque eu iria dedurar você... Acho que nem tenho mais amigos ultimamente... – disse Kurama ironicamente.

**-** Só criatura? Ele é um patife, idiota e descarado! – Exclamou uma voz indignada.

**-** Outra voz? Apareça! – Gritou Hiei olhando desesperadamente para os dois lados. - Não temos medo de você! Kurama, vá até ali e certifique-se que não é nada!

**-** Por que eu? – Perguntou Kurama indignado.

**-** Não precisam vir até aqui, eu mesma vou – disse novamente a voz, provavelmente com uma gorda gota na cabeça.

Kurama e Hiei se entreolharam. De trás dos dois apareceu uma garota morena, razoavelmente alta para a idade que aparentava ter, e com olhos castanhos.

**-** Meu nome é Danielly Morimaki, muito prazer, embora eu já conheça vocês, mas o grande problema é que vocês não me conhecem e... – mas cortou-se ao ver que falava muito rápido e que Hiei e Kurama não entendiam uma palavra sequer.

"Resumindo, eu gosto muito de vocês dois."

**-** Lisonjeado – afirmou Kurama beijando a mão da garota.

**- **Eu também – disse Hiei de uma formão não convincente, enfezado.

O sorriso da garota se alargou. E eles começaram a conversar com ela, e realmente falava coisas sem o menor sentido às vezes, coisas "felizes", mas eles pareciam estar adorando, até Hiei que não costuma ser muito social estava tentando conter o riso.

Agora andavam sem rumo... Na realidade durante o restante do dia. Quando todos já estavam capengando de sono, Kurama fez a última pergunta do dia:

**-** Danielly, quantos anos você tem?

**-** Eu tenho 12... – disse ela bocejando.

Kurama e Hiei se entreolharam, mas ela pareceu não escutar, estava quase dormindo em pé. Bem, a verdade é que ela estava literalmente dormindo em pé.

Kurama e Hiei ficaram com caras de paspalhos sem saber o que fazer. Tentando tomar a iniciativa, Kurama pega a garota no colo e vai procurar junto com Hiei um lugar seguro para ela passar a noite.

Kurama a depositou dentro de uma caverna, estava saindo sem fazer barulho, mas Hiei o puxou com força para uma "conversinha".

**-** O que diabos você estava fazendo? – Perguntou praticamente gritando.

**- **Shhh! Fale baixo que ela está dormindo! – Repreendeu-o Kurama.

**-** O que diabos você estava fazendo? – Perguntou diminuindo o tom de voz.

**-** Você já me perguntou isso... – disse Kurama.

**- **Seu patife! – Exclamou ele irritado com uma veia na cabeça. - Me responda logo!

**-** Eu estava tentando não fazer barulho ao sair da caverna, até que você me puxou... – explicou-se o rapaz revirando os olhos.

**-** Eu não estou falando disso! Como pôde paquerar uma garota de 12 anos? – Perguntou o outro indignado.

**-** Correção: Eu não estava paquerando ela... – disse na tentativa de imitar as correções de Hiei. - Estava só me apresentando, assim como faço com todas... E ela tem 12! Eu tenho 14 anos, mas tenho cara de ter uns 18 ou 19! O autor do mangá quis assim!

**-** Hum... É verdade... Logo-logo você será considerado um substituto do Miroku... E do InuYasha também, que está virando muito safado em querer ficar com duas... – disse Hiei revirando os olhos.

**-** Peraí! Eu não faço sacanagem e nem saio pedindo filho pra todo mundo, eu apenas sou cavalheiro, e se isso deixa todas encantadas não é minha culpa... – defendeu-se o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados.

* * *

Miroku e InuYasha espirram do outro lado da Sengoku Jidai.

**- **Acho que alguém está falando mal de nós... – disse InuYasha olhando para o nada.

**-** Que é isso, InuYasha? Deve ser só um resfriado...

* * *

**-** Vamos embora antes que ela acorde... – disse Kurama. - Assim ela não tem que se envolver com as bichas loucas por nossa causa.

**-** Disse algo sensato pela primeira vez hoje – respondeu Hiei.

**- **Vamos agora, ela não ficará magoada, ou ficará? – Perguntou Kurama arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**-** Claro que não, Kurama! Ela vai entender que "cãs criaturas" estão nos perseguindo e blá-blá-blá...

E os dois foram embora.

* * *

**-** Onde está o cara nojento? – Perguntou Yura de Cabelos Invertidos olhando para os dois lados, farejando o ar à procura do cheiro do homem ruivo que a tirara do sério: sua caça.

**-** No momento nem quero saber dele! A autora nos colocou de volta na fic! Estou tão emocionado! – Exclamou Tamahome com os olhos brilhando sonhadoramente. - Não aparecemos desde o capítulo dois!

**-** Você quer dizer: desde o capítulo em que entramos na fic... – corrigiu-o Máscara da Morte não muito animado.

**-** Chega de enrolação, vocês dois! Eu estou procurando aquele maldito que me insultou!

**- **Mas... Até agora eu não entendi porque você está atrás dele... – disse Tamahome.

**- **Humm... Sabe que eu não lembro...? Mas quem se importa! O cara era um idiota! – Disse ela após muito se esforçar em tentar lembrar o motivo.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos, com olhos da mesma cor, de pele morena, se aproximou deles com um sorriso em um intermédio de pacifista e demoníaco.

**-** Finalmente eu encontrei você! – Exclamou uma voz do além.

**-** Sabe Yura, eu estou começando a achar que o problema é com você... Já tem outra que está encrencando com você – disse ele indicando a voz que chamara.

**- **Estava me procurando? – Perguntou ao vento Yura de Cabelos Invertidos.

**- **Meu nome é Belly Kepe. E eu não estava procurando você... – respondeu a misteriosa voz.

**-** Tamahome, você diz que é comigo, mas ao que parece deve ser com você... – disse Yura com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

**-** Eu? Eu? Eu? – Perguntou Tamahome correndo desesperadamente para os dois lados. Então se virou para eles. -O que eu digo a ela? O que digo?

**-** Sei lá... Pergunte o nome dela – sugeriu Yura.

**-** Isso ela já disse, sua anta – retrucou Tamahome revirando os olhos.

Yura olhou para Tamahome com os olhos faiscando, em seguida virou de costas para ele e deu de ombros, como se pouco se importasse com o que ele decidisse.

**-** Ah... Desculpe, Yura... Me ajuda, vai? – Pediu ele. - Eu estou te ajudando... Sem contar que essas coisas de mulher você é que entende...

**-** Coisas de mulher! Eu sempre fui tratada como um homem! – Exclamou ela se virando bruscamente.

**-** Mas por quê? Você é tão bonita... – disse ele, mas em seguida falando mais baixo: - Mas nem um pouco feminina.

**-** Bonita! Você ainda não viu minha aparência verdadeira! – Gabou-se ela.

Então ela se transformou e se tornou um demônio. Deixando Tamahome, claro, extremamente assustado. Ela voltou ao normal.

**- **E então? – Perguntou ela esperançosa.

**-** Nossa! ...Realmente linda! **–** mentiu ele se recuperando do choque.

- Nem acredito que você acabou de me convidar para sair! Mas que cara de pau! – Exclamou ela feliz batendo nele em seguida. - Mas eu aceito!

**-** Eu fiz o quê...? – Perguntou o rapaz com uma expressão de clara dúvida em seu rosto.

**-** Como vamos sair depois de capturarmos "O Imbecil", eu já aviso que gosto de carne fresca – disse ela contente. - Quer que eu fique com a minha aparência exuberantemente-linda?

**- **Er... Não... Não precisa... **– **então ela adquiriu uma expressão triste. Logo ele consertou o estrago: - Eu digo isso para ninguém ficar te olhando...

**-** Ai! Como você é ciumento! – Disse ela, mas em seguida lembrou-se que se esquecera da "convidada". - Ei... E a tal de Belly Kepe?

**- **É verdade! – Exclamou Tamahome achando maravilhosa a mudança de assunto.

Eles foram olhar para a garota, mas ela conversava animadamente com Máscara da Morte. Os dois pareciam estar se divertindo muito um com o outro, até que Yura resolveu chamar a atenção de Máscara da Morte, que a olhou bravo.

**-** O que foi! – Perguntou irritado pela interrupção.

**-** Calma, só íamos lhe perguntar se você está pronto para caçarmos "O Imbecil" – acalmou-o Tamahome.

**- **Oh, sim! Tinha esquecido – disse sinceramente Máscara da Morte. - Belly, adorei conversar com você, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir caçar alguém...

**-** Ahh... Sério...? Bem, nesse caso... Posso acompanhar vocês? – perguntou ela sorrindo contente.

**- **Olha aqui, garota, isso aqui não é festa, nã...

**- **Você esta falando sério? – Perguntou Máscara da Morte animado, cortando a fala de Yura. - Adoraríamos que você nos acompanhasse!

**-** Posso mesmo? Seus amigos não vão ficar bravos? – Perguntou ela receosa.

**- **Que bom que sabe, porque nós não te queremos aqu...

- Eles adorarão ter a sua companhia – Máscara da Morte interrompeu Yura novamente.

**-** Então eu acompanho vocês sim – disse a garota sorrindo.

Só faltava Máscara da Morte saltar e gritar de alegria...

* * *

**-** Nem sei como embarcamos aqui... Quero dizer... Olha só pra isso! Está parecendo a floresta em que eu vivia! – Exclamou um homem de cabelos compridos penteados para cima e um rabo.

**- **Ah, pai! Pare de reclamar, vai fazer bem para nós, essas férias vão ser demais! A velhota da entrada mesma disse! – Exclamou Gohan tentando animar Goku.

**-** Mas aí é porque ela estava vendendo os ingressos, seu estúpido! – Xigou-o Vegeta. - Parece Kakaroto de tão burro!

**-** Desculpe, Gohan, você conhece meu pai... – desculpou-se Trunks.

**- **Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei... – tranqüilizou-o o outro rapaz.

**-** E eu tenho um filho inútil do futuro que parece mais com a burra da mãe dele! Não tem nada a ver comigo! Não bate nem numa mosca! – Reclamou novamente Vegeta.

**-** Ta bom, chega, chega! – Cortou-o Goku. - Não estraguem minhas férias mais ainda! Vamos aproveitar o ar fresco e...

Uma garota passou andando perto deles, estava saindo de uma vila próxima. Esta tinha cabelos compridos café e olhos da mesma cor, trajava um vestido negro com manchas brancas, mas ela era um pouco baixa.

**-** Vamos pedir informações a ela! – Disse Gohan.

**-** Olá, moça! – Cumprimentou-a Trunks que se adiantou na frente do grupo.

A garota olhou para ele e ficou estática.

**- **Ela deve ter ficado paralisada com a minha beleza! Bom para mim! – Pensou ele para em seguida falar: -De onde você estava vindo?

**-** Vim do vilarejo da vovó Kaede – respondeu a garota quando pôde.

**-** Ah... E lá é legal?

**-** Depende do que você considera legal – respondeu ela sorrindo.

**-** Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou ele achando que já tinha conquistado a garota.

**-** Kaki-chan.

**- **Er... Você não gostaria de sair um dia desses...? – Arriscou-se o rapaz, mas verificou que ela não escutava o que dizia, estava preocupada em olhar o grupo mais atrás. - Você ouviu o que eu disse...?

**- **Desculpe, mas eu estou procurando o seu pai... – justificou-se ela.

**-** Meu pai? O que raios ela quer com o meu pai? – Pensou ele para dizer em seguida: Ele está ali atrás com Gohan e Goku...

Kaki-chan tentou olhar para os três que estavam pouco atrás deles. Quando viu Vegeta não tirou seus olhos dele, que se sentiu muito incomodado com os olhares de todos virados para ele.

**-** O que estão olhando! – Perguntou irritado.

**-** Não sei, Vegeta, a garota começou a olhar, então nós resolvemos segui-la... – justificou-se Goku.

**-** Ei, garota! O que está olhando! – Gritou Vegeta para ela.

**-** Elas disseram que poderia ser difícil de encontrá-lo, mas logo quando saio do vilarejo lhe ver aqui foi uma grande surpresa... – disse ela sonhadoramente com os olhos brilhando.

**-** Hein? – Perguntaram confusos os quatro homens.

**-** Estamos fazendo um fã-clube, e eu estava em busca do meu príncipe... Vegeta.

**-** Pelo menos aqui eu ou reconhecido como um príncipe! – Exclamou ele antes de ir para perto de Kaki. - Serei mais bem tratado se continuar por aqui.

**-** Concordooooo! – Exclamou ela feliz e saltitante. - Eu cuidarei muito bem de você!

**-** Viram só? – Perguntou ele ao grupo.

**-** Não acredito que você vai fazer isso com seu próprio filho! – exclamou Trunks para depois falar mais baixo: - Eu era quem queria sair com ela...

**-** Calma lá! Eu não sou seu pai, essa sua história de vir do futuro é muito furada! – Retrucou Vegeta.

**- **Paiii!

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A 2: Gostaram? Espero que sim! **

**Bem, este capítulo saiu um pouquinho maior do que o anterior... Isso porque tentei colocar Danielly, Belly e Kaki-chan... Já aviso que elas vão aparecer de novo. xD **

**Juro que não vai ficar assim, principalmente para Danielly, já que Kurama e Hiei a deixaram por lá... Mas vão se encontrar de novo, podem ter certeza! xD **

**E próximo capítulo já tem gente nova. D Ele vai demorar um tantinho... Como este, embora eu achasse que levaria mais do que duas semanas... u.u E o InuYasha não vai poder reclamar comigo que eu o fiz aparecer no capítulo! xD **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Aqui me despeço, espero reviews! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


	7. A Volta dos Que Não Foram

**Disclaimer: **

**Os personagens de InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakushô, Saint Seiya, Fushigi Yûgi e Dragon Ball não me pertencem. Mas quando alguém souber que eles pertencem a mim, por favor me avisem! **

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **Oieeeee! **

**Primeiramente, deixe-me agradecer às reviews! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e compreensão de todos! Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic! ** **Como de costume, vou voltar a dizer que as inscrições para o fã-clube continuam abertas. Quando elas forem se encerrar eu aviso, mas creio que isso só acontecerá quando a história tiver um rumo definido, o que ainda não tem... ¬¬ ** **Sobre a minha demora para escrever... Bem, como eu ainda sou estudante, tenho tarefas a cumprir, e entre elas estão as avaliações... Ou seja, provas. '' Esta semana e a passada estavam cheias delas! xD E outro fato que contribui é que eu estou colocando pessoas diferentes na fic, então tenho de deixar impecável... (o que não estou fazendo. xD) Mas agora estou de férias! o/ ** **Espero que gostem deste capítulo! **

**InuYasha: Espere aí, senhorita Ayame... **

**Ayame: Você de novo InuYasha? Eu não tenho mais criatividade, não? ¬¬ É sempre você que aparece por aqui... Só uma vez ou outra que não... -.- **

**InuYasha (pensando): É verdade... Eu sempre apareço! Isso significa... Favoritismo! Você gosta mais de mim! abraça **

**Ayame (empurrando InuYasha): Calma aí! Eu não disse isso... Mas, enfim, o que você quer aqui desta vez? **

**InuYasha: Não sei, você que escreveu eu aparecendo aqui... -.- começa a pensar Ah! Lembrei! Eu vim aqui para reclamar da sua promessa! No capítulo passado você me prometeu que me faria aparecer e não cumpriu! **

**Ayame (lembrando-se): Mas eu te fiz aparecer InuYasha! **

**InuYasha: É? Ô.o **

**Ayame: É! Você e o Miroku apareceram juntos inclusive! **

**InuYasha: Oh, você não esta se referindo a parte em que espirramos e tivemos um diálogo de uma linha cada um, está? ¬¬ **

**Ayame: Estou. Você mesmo acaba de admitir que apareceu, então, como me prometeu: "eu paro de te importunar". **

**InuYasha (fingindo): Eu disse isso? Não estou me lembrando... **

**Ayame (pensando): Droga, eu engano ele e ele tenta me enganar, desse jeito não vamos a lugar algum... ¬¬ começa a falar Olha se não é o Jakotsu passando ali! **

**InuYasha: Me esconde! Me esconde! **

**

* * *

**

_**"O Elo Entre Dois Mundos" **_

**oOo Capítulo 6 oOo **

**A Volta dos que Não Foram **

**-** Uaaaaah – bocejou Danielly ao acordar, em seguida esfregou os olhos com as mãos. - Kurama? Hiei?

Então a garota se levantou com um salto e caminhou até o fim da caverna, procurando pelos dois youkais.

- Ué? Droga! Foi só um sonho! Já cansei de sonhar que conheço aqueles dois! Mas quem sabe um dia eu realmente os conheça... – Rezingou ela, como se isso acontecesse com freqüência.

Danielly saiu da caverna praticamente rastejando e resmungando por ter acordado tão cedo, afinal, ainda não amanhecera completamente.

Até que, conforme caminhava, viu algo que a animou, e muito. Um sorriso ligeiramente maligno se formou em seus lábios.

Por algum acaso, uma mera coincidência, ou melhor, meras coincidências não existem nesta fic, foi simplesmente pelo puro desejo da autora, que um rapaz feioso, com cabelos avermelhados e vestes azuis, dormia recostado a uma árvore, roncando como um porco...

**-** Nossa! O que temos aqui? ...Hoje é o meu dia de sorte! – Pensou ela mais animada.

A garota se esgueirou para perto da árvore, procurando ser o mais silenciosa possível. E deu uma melhor olhada no rapaz que ali estava.

Kuwabara estava todo esfolado, com os olhos inchados e roxos. Este não dormia como ela pensara. Estava desacordado.

**-** O que aconteceu com este cheio de si, feio, burro e idiota para estar deste jeito? – Perguntou ela abafando um grito.

- Eu só dei um presentinho pra ele – afirmou uma garota sorridente – Kamony -, descendo de cima da árvore.

**-** Ué? Quem é você? – Perguntou Danielly arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**-** É... E quem é você? – Perguntou a outra também. – Seu rosto não me é estranho.

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Danielly olhou melhor para a garota de cabelos loiros e curtos.

**-** Ei, eu estou reconhecendo você... – disse Danielly. - Você não era Kamony? A garota que estava na minha frente da fila daquele fã clube?

**-** Ah... Agora que você está dizendo, estou reconhecendo você... Pelo visto nos encontramos de novo, ao foi? – Perguntou com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

**-** É – sorriu Danielly. - Só é uma pena que eu não cheguei a tempo de dar cabo no Kuwabara... E você nem estava atrás dele para matar, como me disse antes...

**-** Ah! Não chore! Quando ele acordar vou deixar você acabar com a raça dele! Só o ataquei porque o porco deu em cima de mim...

**-** Típico... – disse revirando os olhos.

**-** Bem, eu já vou indo. Espero que seja feliz machucando o Kuwabara! Só por favor, não o espanque demais... Melhor, isso você pode fazer, só tome cuidado para não matá-lo, se não o autor de Yu Yu Hakushô vai processar a autora da fic. Sabe como é, né? A Ayame pegou emprestado e tem de devolver em boas condições... – justificou Kamony.

**-** Ah! Muito obrigada! – Agradeceu a outra com os olhos brilhando. - Pode deixar que tomarei tal cuidado! Aliás... Boa viagem para você!

**-** Obrigada! Até mais!

E esta vai embora, deixando Danielly sorrindo maliciosamente, não vendo a hora de Kuwabara acordar...

* * *

- Sua anta! Não é por aqui! – Ralhou Belly com Máscara da Morte, lhe dirigindo vários tapas.

**-** Ai! Ui! Dá pra parar de me bater? – perguntou ele como protesto, mas ao ver a cara de cachorrinho-molhado-perdido-e-sem-dono feita por Belly completou: Ah... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

**-** Mesmo? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso animador no rosto, batendo nele novamente.

Eles desviam o caminho enquanto Máscara da Morte disfarça a dor do segundo tapa.

**- **Que engraçado... – cochichou Tamahome para Yura. - Quando ela não andava com a gente era um doce com o Máscara da Morte, reparou? Mas agora...

**- **Ela está melhor que antes! Admito, fiz um pré-julgamento dela. É boa gente, olha só! – Exclamou Yura feliz.

**-** Se você acha assim... – replicou Tamahome confuso.

* * *

**-** Eu não acredito... – disse Miroku descrente.

**-** Isso mesmo Miroku! Não é uma vergonha a autora fazer isso comigo? – Perguntou InuYasha.

**-** Não estou falando disso! – Exclamou Miroku empurrando InuYasha para ver algo atrás dele. - Olha só que bela garota!

InuYasha olhou para a direção apontada por Miroku.

Uma garota de cabelos azuis, quase que negros, lisos, compridos, pendendo próximo à cintura, usando uma franja, andava despreocupadamente em frente à cabana de Kaede.

**-** Vou falar com ela! **–** disse o monge babando.

**-** Feh! Como queira. Mas se ela te bater, não diga que não avisei! – Alertou-o InuYasha.

Miroku não deu atenção ao híbrido e começou a perseguir a garota misteriosa.

Depois de dar uma volta completa em torno da cabana, a garota parou. Conseqüentemente, Miroku seguiu seu movimento.

**-** Quem é você? – Perguntou ela pacientemente sem se virar para encarar quem a seguia.

**-** Eu sou o pai de seus filhos!

Ela se virou. Miroku pode ver seus olhos cinzas azulados, quase que azuis. Sua pele era branca como a névoa.

**-** Uau! – Pensou animado.

**- **Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém. Meu nome é Nazumi Toshimasa, e eu não tenho filhos. Quanto menos um marido. Não tenho uma idade adequada. Só tenho 89 anos... disse ela.

**-** Oitenta e nove! – Perguntou incrédulo, arregalando os olhos. - E achei que deveria ter uns vinte e cinco!

**-** É, todos me dizem isso... – disse ela passando os dedos pelos cabelos e fazendo uma pose de superioridade. - Mas o que o senhor quis dizer...?

**-** Ótimo! Ela é solteira! E é perfeita! – Pensou ele para dizer: - Quis dizer que você é a futura mãe de meus filhos...!

**-** O quê! – Perguntou ela com uma expressão indecifrável.

**-** Nazumi... Você gostaria... De ter um filho meu? – Perguntou ele fazendo sua melhor pose de galanteador, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

**-** O que você disse? – Perguntou ela em meio a risos histéricos.

**- **Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Eu falei sério.

**- **E eu estou zombando dessa sua pose ridícula! Acha que consegue pegar quem aqui, hein? As mulheres não se seduzem com esse seu jeitinho barato, não!

**-** Pronto! – Começou a pensar Miroku. - Ela é difícil! Vou tentar mais uma v...

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido, já que a garota enlaçou seus braços em seu pescoço.

**-** Sabia que ela não resistiria! – Pensou ele convencido. - Ninguém resiste ao meu... Ei! Ela está passando a mão no meu trasei... – porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente por uma fala da enigmática garota.

**-** Éassim que se conquista alguém... Escória – disse ela soltando Miroku e dando as costas a ele.

Miroku ficou estático, observando Nazumi desaparecer no horizonte. InuYasha observara tudo, só conseguiu soltar poucas palavras:

**- **Quem é essa garota?

* * *

**-** Yui-sama, nós estamos perdidos... – disse Soi visivelmente falando a verdade.

**-** Que perdidas que nada! – Exclamou a outra. - Nakago está nos guiando com seu poder espiritual! Não está Nakago-san?

Mas Nakago estava dormindo em pé, aparentemente devia ter tido um longo dia.

- Acorda pra cuspir, seu Seishi imprestável! – Exclamou ela chutando o loiro.

**-** Hein? Como? Onde? Por quê? – Perguntou-se Nakago acordando bruscamente.

**-** Eu falando que você está nos guiando com seu poder espiritual e você dormindo! – Gritou Yui aborrecida.

Suboshi mostrou discretamente a língua para Nakago e disse em seguida:

- Yui-sama, ele é um imprestável... Deixe que eu mostro o caminho.

**-** Ai, o Suboshi é tão legal! – Exclamou Yui sorrindo.

**-** Falsa... – disse Soi em um resmungo, ajudando Nakago a levantar, já que este voltara a dormir.

**-** Disse algo, Soi? – Perguntou Yui cinicamente.

**-** Não, não disse nada Yui-sama – disse Soi forçando um enorme sorriso.

Yui volta a andar e Soi tenta, sozinha, carregar o adormecido Nakago. Tomo aparece e tenta ajudar a moça em sua árdua tarefa.

**-** Ela está fazendo uma ditadura! Pobre Nakago-san! Ele não dorme há um mês inteiro! – Exclamou Tomo para Soi em um cochicho.

**-** Quem ousa fazer isso com o meu Nakago! – Perguntou uma voz sem fonte visível, mas obviamente aborrecida.

Os Seishis e a Miko de Seiryu ficaram olhando para todos os lados, tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz misteriosa.

**-** Estou em cima de vocês, seus imbecis!

Eles olharam para cima e, dos céus, caiu uma garota de cabelos prateados, olhos vermelhos, que trajava um kimono negro com flores vermelhas. Ela possuía assas negras, como as de um morcego. Era Drica, a youkai morcego.

**-** Eu sou Drica-sama. Mas não precisam gravar meu nome. Não vou vê-los mais mesmo...

Todos arquearam uma sobrancelha com expressões indecifráveis, a única coisa que se escutava era o forte ronco de Nakago.

**-** Não façam essa cara feia, tem raciocínio tão lento assim!

As sobrancelhas permaneceram arqueadas, assim como as expressões indecifráveis, e a única coisa que se escutava continuava a ser o ronco estrondoso de Nakago.

Formou-se uma gorda gota na cabeça da garota, seguida por um silêncio constrangedor, já que Nakago parara de roncar. Quando Drica achou que eles já tiveram suficiente comunicação silenciosa, resolveu quebrar o gelo.

**-** Olha, eu vou ser direta... Pretendia chegar e uma entrada triunfante e já pegar o que preciso, mas vocês são lentos demais – disse ela revirando os olhos.

Agora Nakago voltava a roncar alto, então a platéia permaneceu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Drica chegou perto de Soi e Tomo, que ficaram com uma cara de mais interrogação ainda. Ela tirou as mãos dos dois de cima de Nakago e o abraçou.

**-** E-ei! – Exclamaram os dois juntos.

Drica segurou Nakago firmemente em um abraço, e os dois começaram a voar.

**-** O que você está fazendo! – Perguntaram todos juntos.

**-** Mas não é óbvio...? Seqüestrando-o.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A 2: Gostaram? Espero que sim! **

**Objetos pesados voam em Ayame **

**desvia **

**Er... Tá certo, sei que demorei... xD Desculpem esta pobre autora, por favor! **

**Como eu já havia dito, comecei a participar de desafios de fóruns e grupos, e não tive mais tempo de escrever OEEDM (siglas de O Elo Entre Dois Mundos). Mas não foi só esta fic, não! Todas as minhas outras ficaram paralisadas pr conta disso! **

**Mas estou de volta graças a estas férias, e espero poder voltar com a publicação freqüente da fic. **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram também! **

**Aqui me despeço, espero reviews! **

**Kissus! Ja ne! **

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£ **


End file.
